


Lesser than the earth, Lesser than the dirt

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 2018. It's not that old.She lost a fight.
Kudos: 1





	Lesser than the earth, Lesser than the dirt




End file.
